Huntress
Ms. Helena Bertinelli is a teacher in good standing at Edison High, in Gotham City. She's quiet and effective, moderately dependable, and relates well to her students. She teaches English Composition and Literature. Huntress is a well-known vigilante in Gotham. She has a reputation amongst criminals of being a killer when it suits her, and being vicious regardless. In the superhero community, she's considered something of a loose-cannon; good to have at your back, just make sure you know which way she's pointed. And as far as the GCPD goes, she's officially on their 'Wanted' list. She is also a member of the Birds of Prey and Justice League. Background Helena Rosa Bertinelli is born to Franco Bertinelli, the capo di tutti capi of Gotham's Five Families, and his wife Maria in Gotham City. While she doesn't understand how or why, little Helena is a Mafia princess through and through. She gets what she wants, and is sheltered from all the bad things outside. Helena is eight years old and a man breaks into her house and, under the orders of other mob lords is abused as means to psychologically maim her father. She goes to a Boarding School afterwards with her bodyguard Sal. Now nineteen Helena is back in Gotham City to a wedding, and her family is brutally murdered by it's enemies. The withdrawn, fragile Helena finally snaps, and begins her quest for revenge. Helena is inspired by Batman and becomes the Huntress, seeking vengeance on Gotham's mob until those who ordered the hit on her family are dead. She is at odds with Bruce, her ways too violent and extreme for his tastes. Finding a semblance of peace Helena breathes a bit more calmly. She goes to college in New York, majoring in English literature and education. But while she peruses her degree work, she continues to train and push herself, honing her skills. She joins a rogue GCPD cop's gang. When the Joker comes up with a plan to kill all of Gotham's children, Huntress faces him and his gang single-handedly. Fighting initially to delay him, she ends up defeating the whole lot of them instead. This is right before he shoots her several times. Batman and Nightwing arrived to round up the gang before Joker could finish her off, however. In the hospital, while she recovers, Helena powers through hallucinations of her childhood and her family's deaths, trying to cope with her own weaknesses. At this moment she is beckoned to the Labyrinth, where she is forced to face with what she firmly believes are the ghosts of her family, but are only illusions. They say Helena is a failure, that she should have died at the wedding shooting. What keeps her mind somewhat together are the few friendships she made in her journey so far, people she knows would miss her, and more importantly, people she wants to live for. She is back in Gotham now, after the Labyrinth, recovering from the wounds in both mind and body. Personality Helena is ruthless and is widely considered to be Gotham City's most violent and extreme vigilante, resorting to frenzied violence in her best days, and leaving only corpses in her wake when she is irate. The Huntress is prone to outbursts of rage and is a very physical person, but emotionally withdrawn, more willing to beating the hell out of thugs and one night stands than she is of sending villains to jail or getting romantically involved to someone. Although sometimes cynical, she treasures children, probably because of her own lost innocence. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-10-19 - Weapons Smuggling in Gotham - Nightwing, Huntress, and Power Girl team up to take out some robbers who snuck off with some hi-tech S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. *2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays - Starfire, Zinda, Huntress, and Hawkman investigate the scene of the Red K drugging... and wind up fighting a killer robot for their lives! Second Player's Logs *2013-02-21 - Hunter's Loon - Er Moon - Kara's asked by Oracle to go with Huntress on a mission. The reason is apparently because Huntress is already injured. And out for blood. It ends not-so-well. *2013-03-14 - Raging Bull - In the ring of life, Kendra and Helena like to show each other just how tough the are. It takes Kol and Oracle to break them up before Kol finally gets his 'this is not a date' with Kendra. *2013-04-03 - Jokerbots Wild - A baseball game is interrupted by the Joker with his new toys - six deadly jokerbots. Birds of Prey to the rescue! *2013-05-15 - Sixteen Birds in Five Fighting Rings: Part 1 - Croc Hunters - Catwoman and the Birds of Prey investigate teen disappearances. Daggett and Killer Croc involved? Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Available